The Iron Storm
by Gforce member45
Summary: My second Naruto fic. Crossover with Doctor who. Joint Story with Zillah91. What would happen if the doctor and one of his enemies went to Naruto's world? Unbound chaos.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ALL FRIENDS AND READERS! AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM STARTING A NEW STORY WITH MY FRIEND ZILLAH 91. PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HIM. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST DOCTOR WHO STORY. WELL HERE GOS NOTHING. THIS IS AFTER THE CHUUNIN EXAMS AND IN THE TENTH SEASON OF DOCTOR WHO. ALSO SASUKE IS STILL WITH KOHONA.

"talking"

_ scene changes _

**"Naruto talking to Kyuubi"**

_"Kyuubi talking"_

**'thinking'**

It was rather normal day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the rabbits were about, and team 7 was at their usual training ground. Kakashi was teaching them a new technique on how to improve their stamina. Which required them to carry three hundred-pound rocks up a very steep hill. Naruto was having some difficulty getting past a steep part on the hill. He almost made it, but lost his footing. Making him roll down the hill at a dangerous rate. He gave an exhausted moan because now he had to start over, again.

"Naruto get your head in the game!" Kakashi called out, his eyes not moving from his precious book.

"Well let's see do this with twice the weight." Naruto snapped.

"Okay." Kakashi got up, put two of the rocks on his back, and began to walk up the hill at a normal walking pace.

Naruto just stared at his sensei before muttering, "I hate you."

So Naruto just started his climb, trying to catch up.

'**I love chakra.' **Kakashi thought

_On the planet Galifrey _ the doctor's home world by the way.

"Have you found anything of use?" a cold metallic voice asked.

"No sir. The three sections of the city we have searched provided nothing." The second responded.

A loud metal clanging filled the air as another figure entered the room.

"Sir, we have located an intact time lord device." The third said, no emotions were in its voice.

"Show me." The first demanded.

"This way sir." The third one said.

The clanging was tripled as they walked to the site. When the three arrived, a group had already pulled it out of the debris. A perfectly intact silver police box, the name on the side of it. Iron.

"Learn how to operate the time lord vessel, then are empire shall be forged once again." The first walked away.

The remaining ones there chorused, "We obey."

_ The doctor _

"Where to go, where to go," the doctor mumbled to himself, "That's the problem with history, so many neat places to go, but it's so hard to find the right time."

He just looked at the panel before saying, "Oh, what the hell." And put in some random coordinates, but by doing so the speed of the ship increased. Therefore, the laws of psychics came into play by throwing him against the wall.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow." He pried himself off the wall and started to crawl to the panel.

A minute or two later he finally reached it and slowed the Tardis down. Well he was still moving, but not as fast.

"Well let me see where I'm going. Year: feudal era Japan, Location: out side of Konoha. I haven't had Japanese cooking in ages! I wonder if they have invented ramen yet?" As the doctor babbled continued to himself, he failed to notice a side note on the panel saying "Warning ninja village, may be killed on sight."

_ Back with Naruto _

Well they had finally finished said torture training, but they were all sprawled out on the floor, exhausted.

"Good job, guys. Tomorrow we'll try the harder version." Kakashi his voice, becoming low and evil at the end.

"And how, pray tell, is it harder?" Sakura sheepishly asked.

"You, not me, will have to run up the hill while being attacked by my ninja dogs." Kakashi smiled evilly.

They remained silent for two reasons one: they didn't want the training to get harder and two: a strange noise was heard throughout the clearing. They all started to look in different directions but found no source to the noise. Soon the ever famous blue police box appeared into existence.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto pulled out a kunai.

_ Inside the Tardis _

The doctor had finally stopped talking to himself to see that he had arrived.

"About time I got here or maybe I got here earlier, but I was to busy talking to myself, nah." The doctor said as he stepped out only to be met with a kunai.

_ Back outside _

The doctor quickly ducked and shouted, "What's your problem!"

"Who or what are you." Asked, a calm and collected, Kakashi.

"Me? I'm the doctor. And who might you four be?" He asked with enthusiasm.

They stared at him as if he was insane, which in my opinion he could be.

"Very interesting outfits for this age. Hmm lets see kunai pouch, shuriken, and headbands. You guys must be ninjas, very interesting you have." The doctor just kept talking, until Sakura walked over to him and gave him a chakra punch in the gut. He staggered a few steps and fell on his back, but got right back up.

"How did you that? I haven't had a punch like that in years." The doctor smiled.

"I think we should bring him back to Konoha for questioning." Naruto whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi only nodded his head in reply.

"We're going to take you and your thing back to Konoha." Kakashi tied the doctor's hand and started to drag him away.

"The ropes are a little tight, couldn't you loosen them?" He asked before his head hit a rock.

"No." Kakashi blandly said.

"What did I ever do to you?" The doctor inquired.

"Nothing at all." Kakashi sighed.

"Then why did you tie me up?" He pleaded.

"We're going to take you to our village and then question you." Sasuke said.

"Oh, is that it? I guess after this is done I can add it to my list of being caught and interrogated."

"Will you shut up already!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh be quiet yourself, you pink hair dye disaster!" The doctor returned.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke just backed away from the doctor, knowing the on coming pain he was about to experience.

_ One beating late r_

The last time lord was on the ground moaning in pain, Sakura was cracking her knuckles.

"Note to self don't make pink haired girl mad." He said.

"Come on we're almost home." Kakashi walked faster, still dragging the doctor.

_ Galifrey _

"How much information has been processed?" The first asked.

"We are finishing the data download now, controller."

"How long before download completion?" The controller inquired.

"One earth minute, sir." The second answered.

"Inform me when it finishes, then we shall travel back into to earth's past and upgrade them." The controller order.

"I obey." The second bowed.

"Attention all units gather at the vessel deemed Iron storm." The controller said through the communications line.

"Data download complete controller we may leave now." The second said.

"All units into the Iron storm." The controller was the first to enter.

After all units had boarded the Iron storm slowly faded into nothing.

_ Naruto _

The doctor was currently in a normal interrogation room, the blank walls, no furniture except the table and the chairs, and no windows. He had been in room for well over two hours and to top that off he made some of the interrogators quit, because he was to dang annoying. Morino Ibiki, the best one they had, was talking to him this time, but he was immediately pulled out of the room as he tackled and tried to kill the doctor.

"He just wouldn't talk, he is the first person that I've never broken down." Ibiki stated.

"Just who is this "doctor"?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm just a traveling person, who owns a ship that defies the time space continuum." He shouted past the wall.

Initiate the wondering stares.

"Be quiet!" Some one shouted back.

"Or what!" The doctor, irritated, yelled

"Or I will kill you!" He shouted.

"I've died ten times already, eleven won't mean anything." He stated.

Everyone pondered his words for a moment, but then they all left for lunch.

"Um, hello? Is anybody there? I'm starting to get hungry." The doctor complained.

WELL THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IN ADDITION, ANY ONE WHO CAN GUESS THE ENEMY WILL GET SPECIAL SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Crazy interrogation

OK here comes my chapter Yay!

The Doctor had now been in the room for three hours. He once managed to open the lock with his sonic screwdriver, but there'd been guards outside. He was sent back in, but not before he gave them a few bruises. They were, after all, trained Ninjas. It had been Ninjas Vs Time Lord martial arts, but The Doctor was outnumbered and

Anyway.

"We just can't get a straight answer out of him," Kakashi mumbled. "For Christ's sake, you try something."

The Doctor was sat in a chair and, when he saw two figures approach the door, a frankly brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Well it would be you," he said through gritted teeth as Sakura opened the door.

"Alright, whoever you are?" Sakura started before The Doctor cut her off.

"How dare you, young lady!" He interrupted, "I've travelled over 1500 miles to get here, I was sent by the Emperor himself! And as soon as I get here, you tie me up! Now, I demand an audience with your Sensei, or?"

"You're from the Emperor? Sakura gasped.

"Yep," The Doctor said, taking out the psychic paper. "See? I have this new-fangled identification with me."

Sakura just stood there calmly.

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Yes, actually. Now?"

"It's fake."

"What?"

"It's some kind of Jutsu."

"Psychic paper, actually. Thought it was worth a try." He quickly pocketed it. "Oh well, ask away."

"Right? Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor, Doctor Who?"

"Never heard that one before," He muttered under his breath. "No Who. Just The Doctor."

"OK, Doctor-with-no-name, who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me."

"What?"

"Just passing through."

"Oh, please! This village is hidden, top-secret, it's a Ninja village, and you're saying you just dropped in?"

"Yeah," The Doctor grinned. "It's more fun that way."

"Alright, where are you from, then, if you won't tell me who sent you?"

"Oh, I'm from all over the place? I wonder?"

"What?"

"I wonder where you came from if you've got that kind of bad hair dye?"

After another beating, The Doctor struggled to his feet.

"Now," Sakura demanded, "Who sent you?"

"Nobody!"

"Where are you from? What village? What country?"

"What's the point?" The Doctor answered, "You've never even heard of me!"

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Yes. Fine. Just tell me."

The Doctor sighed briefly.

"I'm a Time Lord."

"What?"

"A Time Lord. And, hold on, where'd you put my TARDIS?"

"What?"

"My ship."

"You mean that weird blue box?"

"Yeah."

"How could that be a ship?"

"Disguised," he started, before simplifying it and just saying "It's got a Jutsu on it."

"Oh" Um, I think it's downstairs somewhere."

"Well, give it back."

"No!"

"Please!" His voice was suddenly almost pleading. "I need that ship. It's all I've got- literally"

"Alright, but you have to tell me where you're from."

"Alright, I'm from Gallifrey."

"Where?"

"Another world. Trust me, it's a LONG way from here."

"Well? What's a Time Lord?"

"It's my Species. The first intelligent race to exist.?

"And, you swear you're telling the truth?"

The Doctor nodded. "Cross my heart? both of them."

"What?"

"I've got two hearts."

"Two hearts?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll talk with the Sensei about your ship."

Sakura left the room, and a surprising thought entered her head:

"I wonder what else he's got two of?"

The Doctor remained sitting in that room for some time, until Naruto entered.

"The sensei wants to see you," he nodded, and led The Doctor out of the room.

After a second, The Doctor gave Naruto a puzzled look and said:

"Have we met before?"

A cold, mechanical voice cut through the darkened air.

"Designate Time and Location."

"Location: Earth. Ancient Japan."

"Understood. Units 2739 and 2740, seek and locate The Doctor. Units 17210 to 17220, locate humans. All humans found will be upgraded."


	3. The Cyber men & explaining to the hokage

DANG THIRD THE CHAPTER IN AN DAY OR SO. ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY. OH JUST SO YOU KNOW I DID THE FIRST CHAPTER AND ZILLAH DID THE SECOND.

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN DW OR NARUTO PERIOD.

"talking"

_ scene changes _

"**Naruto talking to kyuubi"**

_"Kyuubi speaking"_

**'thinking'**

Sakura was leading the doctor to the storage area where the Tardis was placed. When they went through the doors the doctor, at an extremely fast pace, jumped onto the ship. Unfortunately Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke had just entered when he did that.

"Okay then, why is that blue box so important to you anyway?" Kakashi inquired.

"As I told her, it's all I got left of my home." The doctor sighed and went inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"It must be cramped in there." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. But then they noticed the crack in door and decided to see inside the blue box or the Tardis as the doctor called it. Naruto was the first to look inside of the Tardis.

"Cool." Was all he said before he too went inside.

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto and saw that the Tardis was bigger on the inside than the outside.

"How is this possible?" Asked a confounded Sakura.

"Time lord science, my pink haired friend.

_The Iron Storm _

"Units 17210 to 17220 reporting in. We have found a small human village. Request additional units for capture."

"Request acknowledged. Sending units 17230 to 17240 to your position. Hold position until reinforcements arrive" The controller said.

"We obey." The signal cut off.

_ the small village _

Two men on the outskirts of the village were talking and loading some food onto a cart.

"Show how have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." He picked up a crate of apples and loaded it onto the cart.

He was about to reach for another when he heard noise.

"What was that?" His friend looked up.

"What was what?" He asked.

"I heard something now shut up." He started to walk towards the tree edge.

"It was probably a deer or something now help load these crates." The other said.

"Yeah, you're right," But as he turned around a metallic hand shot out and pulled him in the forest before he could scream.

"Asura, where are you? This isn't funny man." He said backing away towards the road. He stopped when his back hit something. Slowly he turned around only to see a tree. He let out a sigh of relief only to be grabbed and slammed against the tree. Hearing one word before he passed out.

"Delete."

_Back with the doctor and company _

The doctor had just finished the lunch he while team 7 looked around the Tardis. Sasuke was about to touch the doctor's private logs from the time war.

"Don't touch that!" He shouted making Sasuke jump in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Those are my are logs that I kept, but never want to see again. And unless you want mental damage I suggest that you don't watch them."

"You are one strange person." Naruto said.

"Thank you."

"So what they about?" Sakura asked.

"How I become the last of my species. The time war." The doctor's face became sad at that last part. "So anybody hungry? I can make anything you want."

"No we're fine." Sakura said.

They continued to look around until the doctor said,

"Everybody out."

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"Because I said so and where is your sensei?" the doctor questioned.

When they exited the Tardis, they saw Kakashi sitting on one of the boxes reading the famous orange book.

"Hey guys, did you see anything cool?" He lazily flipped a page.

"He was actually telling the truth, sensei." Sakura said.

"About what?"

"He's an alien."

"Run that by me again, please."

"He's an alien."

"Time lord to be specific." The doctor intervened.

"Interesting, but you still haven't told us why you're here."

"Excitement! I just wonder around galaxies for the shear fun of it all. However, you have to be careful whom you meet. I have learned that, the hard way, many times over."

An uneased silence went through the room. Then a guy walked into the room,

"The Hokage request your presence." Then he left.

"Well what are we doing standing around for? Let's get going!" The doctor, regaining his spirit, shouted.

_ Hokage's office _

Tsunade was just reading a magazine, when the door burst off its hinges and smacked into the wall. Then the doctor ran in pocketing his sonic screwdriver.

"Hello Hokage-sama, how are you this great day!" He shouted, making one of the windows crack.

Tsunade looked at the window and wondered if it was an omen.

"Hello?" The doctor waved his hand over her face.

She finally snapped out of her stupor to say, "Did you have to break down my door?"

"I like a flashy entrance." He countered.

"Okay then, well let's here your story." Tsunade sighed.

_ The other village I mentioned awhile ago _

Everything was still in the village, because there was no sign of life anywhere. Carts left in the street, food burning over a fire, and a wall of fog surrounded the village as well. This is what the three men saw when they entered.

"Where in heck's name is everybody?" Shin-sun pulled his katana out of the its sheath.

"I don't know, but I want get out of here a.s.a.p." Ashimaro eyed the gate warily.

"I agree." Kankitan stated

When they turned to leave, they came face to face with a man in armor. Or so they thought. Shin-sun brought his katana down upon armored man's head, only to see it shatter on impact. Ashimaro tried tai-jutsu, but he was grabbed, electrocuted, and thrown to the ground. Kankitan used a katon jutsu, but it only charred the surface. It shot a red bolt from its arm, hitting Kankitan. He was dead before he hit the ground. Shin-sun turned to run away, but another one blocked his path.

"What are you?" The fear in his voice was evident.

"We are the Cybermen." It said, before darkness filled his vision.

"Take these two humans back to the iron storm for upgrading. We will wait for more humans to arrive." Cyber man 17210 commanded.

"Affirmative." The two said in harmony, dragging the unconscious men away.

_ Back with Tsunade and the Doctor _

"Okay let me get my facts straight. You are an alien, only survivor of your species, you travel through time, and you can regenerate when you are near death. My world just got more complicated than usual." She sighed again.

"Yup, that basically sums up my life right now." The doctor leaned back in chair.

"So why did you come to Konoha?" Tsunade inquired.

"I love Japanese cooking." Every one sweat dropped at that remark.

"You came here for food? " Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"For the most part."

"How long will be staying?"

"I don't know, as long as there is excitement I guess."

Every one looked at each other, knowing he wasn't going to leave for a long time.

"Then you will be here for a while."

"And why is that?"

"Because, were at war right now."

"Really?"

"Yep, so what are you going to do now?"

The doctor remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "I got nothing else to do."

"Cool, we're going to have alien live with us for a while." Naruto said.

"I just have one question, do guys have any ramen?" It was the doctor's second misfortune, for when he asked that question Naruto grabbed him and ran out the door.

"Not again!" He yelled as he was dragged through the village.

"You don't have to yell so loud."

"Where are we going!"

"To my favorite ramen stand in town!"

"Now you're talking!"

Those two were quiet for a while they ate, until Naruto asked,

"You wouldn't happen to have any more would you?"

"No, do you?"

"Um, run!" Naruto and the doctor jumped from their seats and fled down the street.

"We're getting a lot of exercise today aren't we."

"I do believe that you're right, my new friend."

"I guess that I'll see you tomorrow then." The doctor began his trek back at the Tardis.

"What a weird day." Naruto sighed.

_ At the Tardis _

"Now let's see what I can find about my new friends." The doctor started to type in their the names into his computer.

Naruto's profile came up first.

"I knew I that had seen him somewhere!"

OKAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT IF ANY ONE IS KEEPING THEIR EYES ON THIS. ZILLAH IT IS YOUR TURN NOW. DOCTOR WHO RULES!.


	4. Collateral damage

OK DUDE HERE WE GO...

CHAPTER 4

COLLATERAL DAMAGE

The Doctor flipped around on the console a bit, not noticing that someone had just entered the TARDIS.

"Wait a minute?" He thought to himself, "That can't be right?"

Just then, he looked up to see that someone had indeed entered. To be specific, a girl with almost-white eyes and short hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She started, "I was just?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked quickly, "Are you here to drag me off again?"

"I just wanted to know what was in here!"

"Oh, sorry. What's your name?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm The Doctor."

"But what's your name?"

"The Doctor. Look, go ask Naruto." He noticed that she blushed. "OK, never mind, just a second?"

He turned back to the console briefly.

"That's impossible," He thought. "It can't be, what could send out a signal that strong?"

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, never mind, sorry, guess I was being rude again? It's called the TARDIS, this thing?"

A sudden explosion sounded from outside.

"That was my house!" Hinata shouted, dashing out of the ship.

**'Explosion + House,'** The Doctor thought. **'Never a good combination.'**

They both dashed through the street, rounding a corner to see what the explosion had come from. A wall of the house was gone, a thick plume of smoke rising up.

"Father!" Hinata shouted, running over to Hiashi Hyuga, who was on his side nursing a wound.

The Doctor, however, simply looked up toward the house.

"Is anyone inside?" He asked flatly.

"What?" Hiashi asked, "Who are?"

"Talk later, answer first."

"My other daughter, but?"

"Who did this?""

"I don't know, I've never seen them before. Men in armor?"

"Armor?"

"Yes. Silver armor. The whole time, they only said one thing."

"What was that?"

"Well, they said?

"Delete?"

The Doctor's face froze in shock for a moment.

"It can't be"

"Doctor?" Naruto's voice came from behind him. "What's?"

"Get out of here." He answered. "Now."

Suddenly, a terrified scream sounded from inside the house.

"Hanabi!" Hinata yelled, "Hold on!"

"No!" The Doctor called after her, "Don't"

He couldn't stop her. She just ran in.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted, "We have to get inside!"

They ran forward, Naruto kicking down the door as more smoke billowed out.

"Oh no."

A tall, silver-armored figure stepped out.

"Alert," It said mechanically to the others, "He is The Doctor!"

A chorus of metallic, cold voices rang out.

"Hostile elements detected!"

"Subdue and take for upgrading!"

"Hostile elements will be deleted!"

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

"Delete!"

OK HOW WAS THAT? SHORT I KNOW BUT ITS ALL I COULD THINK OF


End file.
